Sólo imagina que es él
by SweetInsanity1039
Summary: Caminando sin rumbo fijo, Craig termina en un extraño sitio donde algo, o más bien alguien, cambiará su monótona vida en un modo que no se imagina. Universo Alternativo con un toque de angst. One-shot Crenny


**Después de mucho tiempo de ausencia, sin leer o publicar ningún fic, he decidido organizar prioridades en mi vida y regresar a toda costa. Empezando por un pequeño one-shot que ya publiqué en la entrega del Secret-Hankey de diciembre bajo otro nombre (ya que el anterior daba bastantes spoilers xD) . Agradezco mucho a quienes lean :D**

* * *

_**"Sólo imagina que es él"  
By SweetInsanity1039**_

Despertó en esa fría colchoneta y se dio cuenta de que él seguía a su lado. Aún no había amanecido, pero sencillamente sentía que no podía dormir. Ignoró las colillas de cigarrillos alrededor suyo y el espeso olor a marihuana que todavía inundaba el ambiente, y se concentró en la persona que estaba acostada junto a él. Acarició su cabello rubio y suspiró pesadamente. ¿Cómo era que habían acabado así?

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche y Craig recorría las calles sin iluminar y los muros grafiteados de la zona oeste de Berkeley sin nada más que su reproductor de música entre su bolsillo y una liviana maleta en su espalda. Esta vez era definitivo: sus padres lo habían echado de casa, y no estaba dispuesto a volver. Prefería morir de frío o apuñaleado en un callejón antes de volver. Aunque sus padres le gritaran que no le esperaba ningún futuro en Berkeley, ¿acaso en San Francisco sería diferente? De algo estaba seguro: si sus padres querían que se convirtiera en algo, sería todo lo opuesto.

Pateando una lata aplastada, dio a parar a un curioso local de muros de ladrillo y extrañamente, libre de grafitis. Un poderoso sonido que venía del interior llamó su atención, y fue en ese momento que fijó la vista en un aviso no muy visible que rezaba "924 Gilman Street". Asomó su cabeza por la entrada del sitio y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, "No drogas, no violencia, no alcohol…". Este definitivamente no era el sitio para él. Sin embargo, el sonido se hizo más fuerte y pudo distinguir a la perfección la percusión de una canción de punk rock dispersándose a medida que se alejaba. Entonces no pudo resistirlo, y contra su propia moral y forma de ser, entró por la puerta de marco negro. El interior del lugar era algo que nunca hubiera podido adivinar con sólo verlo desde afuera: las viejas paredes estaban pintadas con grafitis de todas las clases, desde unos realmente artísticos hasta otros completamente bizarros. Muebles viejos, adolescentes y adultos de ropas despreocupadas, una tarima no mucho más cuidada y música a todo volumen que se hacía menos entendible entre más cerca se estaba de las bocinas. Toda esa apariencia desastrosa le daba un toque bohemio y encantador al lugar.

Sin realmente nada que hacer, se recostó contra uno de los muros en la parte opuesta de la tarima esperando a que ocurriera algo interesante. A pesar de la extraña necesidad que tuvo de entrar, lo que estaba presenciando en ese momento lo llamaba menos que nada, y estuvo a punto de abandonar el sitio cuando se hizo un pequeño silencio y luego lo escuchó. El mismo poderoso sonido de la batería que lo haló hacia el interior de ese lugar como una fuerza sobrenatural. No entendía cómo un sonido podía tener tanto poder sobre él, hasta que puso su mirada en dirección al escenario y se dio cuenta de que no sólo era el sonido, sino una imagen la que hizo que perdiera la voluntad sobre su cuerpo. Entre un grupo de adolescentes sobre la tarima y escondido detrás de una enorme batería escarlata, lo vio a él. Un delgado y desaliñado rubio que tocaba con energía, técnica y naturalidad al mismo tiempo.

El magnetismo que ya había experimentado antes se hizo más fuerte, pues fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de que no podía apartar sus ojos de él. A pesar de estar a la mayor distancia posible entre esas cuatro paredes, podía distinguir cada detallo suyo a la perfección como si estuviera en frente de él: sus brillantes y claros ojos azules que apenas se dejaban ver con los mechones de cabello rubio liso cayendo sobre su rostro, las perforaciones en su oreja, cejas y nariz, la marca de un tatuaje indescifrable que se asomaba por su bíceps izquierdo, las gotas de sudor que le mojaban el cabello y empapaban su camisa. Esa imagen tan perfectamente natural y que había visto muchas veces antes en cualquier concierto, en ese momento se había convertido en un espectáculo magnífico.

Una vez hubo acabada la presentación, el mismo impulso que lo había obligado a entrar a ese club ahora lo estaba forzando a abordar a ese chico a la salida. Cuando lo vio cruzar el umbral del sitio, salió corriendo detrás suyo a riesgo de parecer un delincuente y lo agarró del brazo.

"¿Qué demo…?"

Cuando el delgado rubio volteó y lo vio a los ojos, palideció. Craig lo miró confundido, pero siguió sin soltarlo, manteniendo esa atmósfera de silencio incómodo por varios segundos. Finalmente, el otro fue quien rompió la quietud y estalló en una sonora carcajada.

"Lo siento hermano, es que woaaah, me tomaste por sorpresa"

"¿Ehh?"

El rubio sonrió y lo miró de manera divertida. Craig seguía sin comprenderlo y un gesto de enojo se formó en su rostro. Si algo detestaba, era que lo tomaran por un idiota. Cuando estaba a punto de dedicarle un insulto como sólo él sabía hacerlo, fue interrumpido.

"Disculpa eso, lo que pasa es que te pareces mucho a un amigo mío. Ah, soy Kenneth McCormick, pero llámame como quieras"

"Yo soy Craig…"

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa algo coqueta que no pudo evitar hacerlo sentir incómodo.

"Escucha, Craig, ¿me estabas viendo tocar, verdad? ¿Qué dices si vamos por unas cervezas y hablamos un rato?"

Eso tomó por completa sorpresa a Craig. ¿Se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando? Bueno, era bastante deducible dado que salió del mismo sitio, pero aún si fuera así, ¿acaso acostumbraba a invitar a beber a cualquier idiota que se le acercara? En tanto analizaba la situación, sin darse cuenta fue arrastrado a un apartamento de mala pinta en un barrio no mucho mejor. Ni siquiera había aceptado la invitación, pero allí estaba: sentado sin zapatos sobre un sofá viejo y tomando alcohol con un tipo que acababa de conocer. De repente, comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo.

"¿Cómo supiste que te estaba mirando? Había mucha gente allí"

"En realidad no lo sabía, sólo lo dije… entonces, ¿sí me estabas mirando?"

Kenny lo miró con algo de picardía y Craig no pudo evitar sentirse un completo idiota. Apartando la mirada, le alzó el dedo medio y dio otro sorbo a la cerveza. El rubio rió y se acercó más a él.

"Está bien, no eres el primer acosador que tengo"

Craig se atoró con la cerveza que pasaba por su garganta en ese instante, y cuando estuvo a punto de reclamar su comentario arrogante, fue callado por los labios de Kenny que oprimían los suyos.

"¡…!"

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? En ningún momento Craig había insinuado nada como para que ese tipo hiciera algo semejante. Lo iba a golpear, lo iba a golpear en cuanto se apartara. Pero fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta de algo más, ¿por qué no lo estaba apartando? Sin darse cuenta, ese beso se había convertido en un beso francés, y ya no estaba sentado, sino recostado encima de él. Sintió el magnetismo de nuevo, esta vez realmente había perdido el control de su cuerpo, y lo supo cuando vio la camisa de Kenny siendo arrojada al otro extremo por sus propios brazos. Ya no era capaz de decir nada, mucho menos de detenerse. Podía culpar al alcohol si quería, pero dentro suyo sabía que lo que había ocurrido era algo completamente ajeno a eso y, además, mucho más poderoso.

Al día siguiente, su cabeza dolía como nunca antes había dolido. No, no era resaca, era la confusión y el encuentro de sus emociones al verse desnudo en un lugar que no era su casa y caer en verdadera cuenta de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. En ese instante también notó otra cosa: Kenneth no estaba ahí. Sin molestarse en tratar de vestirse, lo buscó por todo el apartamento sin ninguna suerte. Entonces supo lo que seguro sentiría una prostituta. Cuando se resignó y comenzó a vestirse, encontró una hoja de papel doblada en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón:

"Nos vemos esta noche en Gilman. Mi casa está a tu disposición - Ken"

No pudo evitar reír. No es que hubiera mucho de lo que pudiera disponer en ese lugar, pero se sentía extrañamente alegre de poder tomar eso como una invitación para volverse a ver. Hurgó en la nevera para hacerse un bocadillo, se dio un baño y vagó por las mismas calles por las que fue a parar allí hasta llegar a ese club. Aunque la nota decía que en la noche, realmente no tenía nada más que hacer hasta esa hora.

Se sentó en la acera de Gilman Street con una lata de cerveza que había sacado de la casa del rubio. Probablemente había pasado un par de horas, cuando lo vio salir de la misma puerta de la que habían salido la noche anterior. Igual de despeinado y desaliñado que lo había visto antes, llevaba un par de baquetas en la mano y estaba hablando con par de tipos, que con algo de esfuerzo pudo distinguir como los otros miembros de la banda. Se puso de pie a punto de dirigirse hacia ellos, cuando notó que alguien abrazaba a Kenny por el cuello.

"¿Eh?"

El baterista volteó la mirada y notó la presencia de Craig. Sonriéndole, le invitó a acercarse y el tipo alto que lo estaba abrazando volteó también. Craig enmudeció al verlo. Probablemente fue porque la noche anterior no lo vio más que de reojo, pero no había notado el enorme parecido entre el tipo que estaba parado en frente suyo y él, quien pareció compartir sus pensamientos y lo miró con extrañeza. Sus largos cabellos azabaches, profundos ojos azules, idéntica contextura física y al parecer, misma altura. Si no fuera por la notable diferencia de edad, cualquiera habría podido jurar que habían sido separados al nacer.

"Este es el guitarrista de mi banda, Stan Marsh"

"Craig Tucker…"

No salía de su asombro. Prácticamente era como verse a un espejo, a excepción de, también, el expresivo rostro de Marsh. Kenny lo abrazó de vuelta y le sonrió dulcemente. Craig no pudo evitar sentirse algo dolido. Por la forma en que los ojos de ambos se encontraban y se miraban con ternura, cualquiera pudo haber adivinado el tipo de relación que esos dos tenían, y nuevamente se sintió como una prostituta. Sin embargo, ese momento no duró más que unos segundos, porque los ojos azules del guitarrista se posaron en la puerta de Gilman y su rostro dejó ver un ligero sonrojo. Un delgado pelirrojo de cabello ondulado y un forro de cuero sintético en su espalda salió de allí y le dedicó la misma mirada enamorada.

La expresión de Kenny cambió por completo. Algo que se disputaba entre ira y dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos, y aunque repentinamente sus maneras se volvieron más melosas hacia el tipo que estaba abrazando, el otro lo apartó y fue a encuentro del chico de ojos verdes que estaba parado en la puerta. En ese momento, lo comprendió: los sentimientos del rubio hacia el otro azabache eran más que notorios, al igual que la sensación de vacío que se reflejaba ahora en su rostro. Pero aún más claro que eso, era la razón de esa mirada confundida del baterista la noche anterior, la razón del súbito afán por ir a su apartamento y la razón de lo que ocurrió allí dentro. Cualquiera habría podido confundir a Stan y Craig con sólo verlos, y eso fue precisamente lo que pasó por la mente de Kenny. Si no podía tenerlo a él, perfectamente podría tener a su doble exacto.

Las sensaciones dentro del pecho de Craig eran indescriptibles. Ahora que semejante revelación acababa de hacérsele frente a sus ojos, ¿qué iba a hacer? Kenny lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo, y probablemente jurando que Craig no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo que había ocurrido, cualquiera lo habría hecho al ver su expresión inmutable y ojos fríos. En ese momento lo supo:

"_No me molestaría ser el reemplazo de alguien más"_

Tomó a Kenny de la mano y lo obligó a caminar hacia el mismo lugar del que acababa de llegar no hacía mucho más de dos horas

"Pensé que te había dicho que nos veríamos en la noche, ¿tan ansioso estás?"

Kenny rió, pero Craig seguía sin decir una palabra. Divertidamente, el rubio tomó ese silencio de la misma manera que lo tomó la noche anterior, siendo esta vez quien se dejaba llevar, y sólo lo siguió mientras sonreía. Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado al mismo complejo de apartamentos viejos, que no lucían mucho mejor a plena luz del día. Una vez adentro, atacó a Kenny haciéndolo caer sobre la destendida cama y despojándolo de su ropa. El rubio sólo reía y lo miraba con lascivia, mientras se dejaba desvestir por las afanosas manos de Craig. Sus ojos probablemente no se habían encontrado una sola vez desde que partieron de ese lugar, pero Kenny sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo había sido vulnerada ya por las manos frías del ojiazul.

"M-más, más…"

Dejó salir un gemido y se aferró a su cuello con más fuerza. El tipo en verdad sabía hacerlo, y Kenny simplemente se dejó llevar por el placer. En ese momento, las manos de Craig agarraron sus muñecas y por fin lo miraron a los ojos. Su rostro estaba tan imperturbable como siempre pero de alguna forma lucía más serio.

"Sólo imagina que soy él…"

El comentario tomó por total sorpresa al rubio, que se sonrojó por completo. Sin embargo, unos instantes después comprendió a qué se refería su pareja con esas palabras. No sintió vergüenza, ni mucho menos lástima, sólo hizo obedientemente lo que sus palabras demandaban.

"S-Stan, más, más…"

"Eso es…"

Craig no podía mentir, era dolorosa la manera en que esas reacciones causadas por su cuerpo para él no eran más que una fantasía sobre el guitarrista de su banda tomando su cuerpo en ese momento. Sin embargo, la sensación de sentirse amado, aunque fuera bajo la piel de alguien más, era quemantemente adictiva. Acarició su cuerpo una vez más hasta sentirlo estallar en un placentero orgasmo, que llamaba al nombre del chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules, pero que no era él.

"Stan…"

Cuando sintió el pecho agitado de Kenny desplomarse sobre el suyo, y su propio corazón latir a un ritmo que nunca antes hubiera imaginado, lo supo: por primera vez en su vida, en verdad no le importaría ser el reemplazo para alguien más. Acarició su cabello hasta que quedó dormido en medio del desastre que difícilmente podría ser llamado habitación. Hurgó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de jean que dejaba asomar unos porros hechos a la carrera y un encendedor. Medio adormilado, el rubio tomó su mano y lo abrazó con fuerza. Entonces, sus labios murmuraron algo que era prácticamente ininteligible, pero que a desgracia de Craig, entendió a la perfección.

"Te amo, Stan…"

Aún si tuviera que fingir la dureza de su apariencia por siempre, o así sintiera que estaba viviendo a través de otra persona, en tanto viera esa sonrisa que, aunque no fuera dirigida a él, era el único que la podía ver, todo tenía sentido. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, algún día lo escucharía decir _"Te amo, Craig"._

_**Fin.**_


End file.
